


One More Night

by Kristinaa_207



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James “Bucky” Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Set in 1940s, and he deserves it, manwhore bucky, oldies, unprotected sex, you throw shit at bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinaa_207/pseuds/Kristinaa_207
Summary: Set in the 1940s: Bucky, who is set to ship out to war soon, finds himself in a fight with you because some other woman. You question whether or not you can handle this casual hook-up relationship with Bucky anymore.





	One More Night

“You gonna make me chase you all night, doll?” James calls out with a laugh as he follows you up the stairs to your apartment.    


“If you’re too damn stupid to take a hint that it’s over, then yes, I suppose.“ You reply, not bothering to look back. 

You unlock your door and step inside, swinging it shut forcefully behind you. But it didn’t shut. Of course it didn’t. Instead the wooden door met the hard toe of Bucky’s boot as he shoved his foot in, preventing the closure.    


“Darlin’, please,” he says, shutting the door quietly. “I don’t even remember that girl!"    


You click on the table lamp in the sitting area and toss your handbag on the chair. "Well she certainly knew you! Hangin’ all over you like a cheap suit.”   


“It’s the uniform that’s got the ladies all hot, you can’t really blame her.” James shrugs. He takes off his hat, a lopsided smirk tugs on his lips as he steps further into your apartment.    


“You’re right. I blame you!  _ You _ are the one with a girlfriend."    


James raises his hands in front of him, palms out. "Hey, I thought we weren’t putting a name to this.” He says, gesturing between the two of you. “What with me shipping out, and all.”   


You chewed on your lip, irritated as hell that he had a point. But still, you’d agreed not to see anyone else. Shouldn’t that count for something?   


“If I hadn’t been there tonight, what would have happened?” You ask quietly, afraid of his answer.    


“Hypotheticals now? You  _ were _ there, what does it matter?!"    


"Would you have left with her?!” You’re louder now, arms folded across your chest.    


James takes a careful step towards you. “Sweetheart, why does it matter who starts my engine so long as I only park in your garage?"    


"You’re such a bastard!” You yell, picking up one of your pumps and hurling it towards his head. He ducks out of the way, the black shoe slamming hard against the wall before hitting the floor. “I think it’s best if you leave,  _ Sergeant Barnes _ ."    


Bucky grabs your wrist as you attempt to walk past him, yanking on it so you back and slam against his chest. He takes your other wrist in his hand, drawing them both behind your back as he walks you backwards to the wall. 

"You and I both know you don’t mean that.” He says against your ear, softly kissing the sensitive skin just below it.    


Instinctively, you tilt my head to the side, allowing him easier access to your neck. “I do mean it; I can’t keep doing this.” The tone of your voice betrayed your words, coming out husky and well-effected.    


“Look at the way you melt into me, doll. I think you like  _ this _ .” James’ free hand tugged on the skirt of your knee-length dress, bunching it in his fist before slipping underneath to run his fingers up your thigh. “This game we play. Let me make you feel good.”   


He releases your wrists and it’s in this moment that you can’t decide who you’re more mad at: him for being right or you for proving it. 

_ This is gonna hurt tomorrow.  _ _   
_

“One more night,” you say in an exhale as you fist his hair, pulling his lips to yours. “Make it count, Buck.”   


“Yes, ma'am.”

•

Once in your bedroom and undressed, Bucky slides under the covers of your twin bed, nestling himself between your legs. You moan when he takes your nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as he palms the other breast, squeezing and tugging the pointed peak. 

He scoots lower, your hips rocking against the hard planes of his chest as he licks along your stomach, filling both his hands with your tits. He pulls the blanket up over his head and disappears between your thighs. He curls his arms around your legs and runs his nose through your damp curls, inhaling deeply.    


“Oh, Bucky.  _ Mmm _ ,” You groan as he spreads you with his fingers and flattens his tongue to your clit. You reach below the sheet to touch him, but his free hand stops you, lacing your fingers together and squeezing tight. 

You circle your hips against his hungry mouth, letting out long, breathy moans as he licks you slowly, savoring your taste. Your left hand rubs the back of his head through the sheet, holding him to you as the tension builds deep in your stomach.    


“Right there…please don’t stop…please…” you beg, fisting his hair through the sheet as your hips threaten to sink into the mattress. He obliges, lapping at your clit throughout your orgasm only letting up when you changed your tune and beg him to stop.   


“Good?” James asks as he emerges, slinking up your body. You catch a glimpse of his mouth and chin, glistening with your arousal before he wipes it across his arm, and it turns you on even more. He leans close, pressing his lips to yours as he slowly eases his cock into you.    


You gasp into his mouth and he smiles, grinding himself against you once he’s fully seated inside. Your body was still buzzing from your orgasm and James’ face told you he could feel the spasming aftermath of it along the thick length of his dick.    


“Tell me it’s good, doll.” He groans, moving with long, leisurely strokes in and out, in and out.    


“Bucky, god, it’s so good."    


And it was. This is the danger of James Buchanan Barnes. He’s gorgeous, charming and a killer lay…and all of these things make it easy to forget what a playboy he can be. His phobia of commitment is disheartening, especially when he knows how to make you feel like you’re the only one in his world. Which is why this has got to stop–immediately after tonight. Your vagina does not control you.    


James rolls you both over, the cool air in the room meeting your heated skin as you rise up above him, making you break out in goosebumps. His hands cup your breasts, thumbs rubbing over the hard points of your nipples as he bucks his hips, encouraging you to move.   


You lift up and lean forward, bracing yourself with your hands on either side of his head; the action making him slip out almost completely before you surge back down on him. Bucky keeps a firm grip on your breasts and plants his feet on the mattress, thrusting up as you slam down, forcing the air from your lungs in a rush at each blow. You’re convinced it’s his momentum that’s keeping you going at all, because the depth at which he’s hitting inside of you has rendered you stupid beyond your need to come again. 

"Yes! Yes! Bucky, yes!” You cried out, collapsing to his chest as your second orgasm washes over you.    


His arms wrapped tight around you, holding you still as he continued to pound away, chasing his own release. You couldn’t stop saying his name, your pleasured whimper joining the chorus of the grunts he forced through his clenched teeth and the wet, slapping skin.    


James releases you and rolls you off him, pulling out and kneeling beside you, taking his slick, swollen cock in his hand. “Gonna come..”   


You take your cue and lean in, taking him in your mouth just seconds before he loses it. His orgasm fills your mouth in a few hot bursts, all of which you swallow immediately, gently sucking his length until his twitching subsides.    


With a loud, sated sigh, Bucky falls back and pulls you towards him, stuffing you under his arm so your head rests on his chest. He tugs the sheet back over your naked bodies, apparently content to spend the night with your sweaty, sticky skin pressed together.    


You look up at him, unable to fight the smile that slipped across your face. One that matched his. His eyes were shut and his breathing and heart rate were slowly steadying, returning to a normal, even pace. You press a kiss to his chest, snuggling in and once again giving into sleep. 

You may hate yourself in the morning, but at least you’ll be satisfied.   
  



End file.
